The Dark Blue Mew
by bondinglucario
Summary: What if, Ash had pushed Lucario away and sacraficed himself? What if Mew gave all his life force and power to Ash in order to revive him? and what if, theres a pass on deed Mew had done? Ash and his friends had saved Tree of Beginning and Cameron Palace from destruction, but Mew herself, did not survive.
1. Chapter 0: Moments of Love

**Hello again guys! Sorry for long time update for other stories. Sky here still beta-reading the story, I beta-read this one myself**

**Mew: Yeah! You wrote this right?**

**Author: Yes i did Mew, anyway Sky, what took you so long?**

**Sky: I have too many jobs to do, beta for one other person, finish the chapter for one of my own stories, and finish an essay on Auschwitz. I bit off way more then I can chew**

**Author: Okay ... take your time, but i don't know how to explain it to the reviewers ...**

**Sky: Its fine, and thank you**

**MelonCake: Heey! Don't forget about me!**

**Author: Oh yeah ...**

**Mew: Stop! Enough chit chat! Author did not own any of us, were belong to Game Freak and Pikachu Company!**

**Author: Yeah, but-**

**Mew: Yup! That's all! Roll the film!**

* * *

"hello" - normal

**"Hello" **- Pokespeech

"Hello" - Telepathy

* * *

**Chapter 0: Moment of Love**

* * *

**"AARRGH!"** Lucario grunted. Ash and Lucario giving their aura to Mew, who's trying convince Ash to stop,

_"Ash! Stop! Don't do this!"_ Mew roared through Ash's mind,

"Don't you think its ... over?!" Ash half groaned and grunted while trying to give his aura power to Mew.

It wasn't too long back then; Ash hit Lucario away and gave his entire aura to Mew. Leaving Ash completely petrified. Mew gone to the core and gave the aura power. Mew had recovered Tree of Beginning with it.

Ash's condition now getting worse, his body began glowing faint particles and started dissolving,

"It's... Over ..." Ash muttered. Lucario, for the first time, cried. He see's his only friend that he trust's, taken away to save him. He had known the truth about his past, that Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to save Tree of Beginning,

_"Ash! Why you did this?! Why?!"_ Mew telepathically roared, she can't believe that Ash had given all his aura power to her. Only to heal the tree,

"Mew ... I'm happy ... that you're ... safe" Ash spoke the last word and dissolved completely,

_"NOO! Ash! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_ Mew telepathically roared through everyone inside the tree. kidd was surprised seeing how Mew reacted when Ash had sacrificed himself for the tree,

_"I'm sorry, Mew"_ Lucario tried to calm Mew down.

**"No ..."** Mew muttered, she knows that there's only one way to bring Ash back,

"What was that?" Lucario didn't hear Mew clearly,

**"there's only one way ... I have to do this ..."** Mew continued.

Mew floated up and touched the crystal. She starts glowing with pink aura, the light starting to shine very bright. The pink aura had turned blue, and from there, Ash had reappeared,

"Wha ... What happened?" Ash only remembered that he had helped the Tree of Beginning. But then, he got his answer when Mew dropped out cold, for once and for all...

Mew had died.

"MEW!" Ash yelled and came towards Mew, he can't believe what she just did, and she gave all his life force to Ash, in time she wants to revive him. Ash cried seeing a legendary die for his life, he felt horrible; he can't contain all the emotion in his small heart,

"I'm sorry Ash ..." Kidd came and put her hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash carried the lifeless Mew and ran,

"Ash!" Kidd yelled as she started running, following Ash.

Lucario now followed Ash too. He still can't process what just happened, all he knows is that Mew gave her life force and power to Ash,

Ash still running, with tears in his eyes, ran in the cave. but then again all he wants to do is help Mew. But it's already too late; Mew gave all her life force to Ash in order to revive him, Ash did not know that mew had died for doing it,

_"Ash! Wait up!"_ Lucario telepathically yelled to Ash, Pikachu was tired of running, so he carried Pikachu on his shoulder,

**"ASH! Wait!"** Pikachu yelled out loud, but Ash kept running, running with tears and hope. He's the one that had failed the legendary, he didn't know it was for love, but Ash kept running, he didnt care that he had just gotten himself lost inside the cave.

(Meanwhile ...)

Brock, May and Max jumped in surprise hearing sudden yell inside their heads. The sound is a screech, like someone losing their beloved one,

"Ow ... what the hell is that?" May pointed, she had a headache since the scream was really loud,

"I don't know, but my head hurts ..." Max replied,

"We should get out from here now; I don't want to get eaten by those ... things!" Brock exclaimed in panic, he's being panicy almost all the time.

(Back with Ash ...)

Kidd would had gone either way to get out; but she lost her track on Ash when she was running, since he's faster than her. Meanwhile, Ash stopped when suddenly light had emerged onto Mew. It glowed bright pink, and particles appeared around Mew,

"Mew?" Ash asked, he's confused on what he just saw. But then, Mew's body dissolved and then the pink aura with its particles came inside Ash,

"Gaaaah!" Ash yelled as he transformed into Mew himself. But there's also a difference, beside's the regular pink Mew, he turned into The Dark Blue Mew instead. Ash dropped unconscious when Lucario and Pikachu catch'd up with him,

**"What the!"** Pikachu jumped in surprise seeing an unconscious dark blue Mew,

_"Impossible ..."_ Lucario telepathically spoke.

_Ash is inside his sub-conscious mind, where everything around him is white,_

_"What? Where am I?" Ash muttered to himself. He looked around and saw Mew next to him,_

_"ASH!" Mew hugged him. Ash surprised that Mew was equally huge as himself,_

_"Mew!" Ash hugged back. But, he noticed he doesn't have a hand, he looked at his paws and screamed,_

_"AAAAHHH!" Ash exclaimed and throws the hug off from Mew,_

_"Ash ... Sorry ..." Mew spoke as her eyes starts dropping tears. Ash surprised at what his new body looked like, he has a body like Mew, but with a dark blue color instead of pink,_

_"What happened, Mew?" Ash asked. He came over to the crying Mew, trying to comfort her,_

_"Ssh ... its okay Mew, there's no one to blame ..." Ash spoke again to Mew, trying to calm her down, however..._

_"Your ... not mad at me? ..." Mew asked Ash. Ash doesen't really know what she really meant, but he knows that it must be something bad, for him,_

_"Mew ... why?" Ash asked,_

_"Ash ... i know this is all sudden ... but, i love you Ash" Mew bluntly spoke to Ash._

_Ash was surprised at her statement, it's not something he doesn't want, but it's something that made him surprised. How can a legendary pokemon love him?_

_"Why Mew? I don't understand ..." Ash floated over her, suddenly, Mew kissed Ash._

_Ash felt all the pain inside his heart disappear... his heart had become soft and comfort. He closed his eyes and felt the comfort on her..._

* * *

(_With Lucario and Mew_)

* * *

**"Do you think that dark blue mew is Ash?"** Pikachu asked Lucario,

_"I think ... let's just wait here until he wakes up"_ said Lucario, Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

(_In Ash Sub-conscious_)

* * *

_Ash had just MATED WITH MEW!_

_Ash is really tired after the deed with Mew, he never thought he would do that, but still, he felt comfort and happiness,_

_"Thank you Ash ... but I'm sorry ... I have to leave ..." Mew spoke as she tried to say goodbye,_

_"What do you mean Mew?" Ash still confused._

_"Ash, I had given all my life force and power to you, I cannot be here any longer, I maybe the last Mew in this world, when you wake up, I want you to grow our dear child ..." Mew smiled and hugged Ash. Ash started to form tears, and cried,_

_"Why Mew ... why did you say that ... why did you do this to me?" Ash asked Mew while he's crying, he really diden't get why Mew gave all her life force and power to him,_

_"Because I love you Ash, now I want you to take care of our child, I will rest in heaven now ... we might be reunited someday ... but not today ...I Love you Ash..." Mew's body start to dissolving fast,_

_"MEW!" Ash cried out, but it was too late. Mew had already disappeared from existence._

_Suddenly, A bright light emerges and surround's Ash, making him wake up ..._

* * *

"MEW!" Ash yelled out loud and awake, Made Lucario and Pikachu jumped in surprise. Ash looked at his surrounding's. he's really in dark blue mew form. But what makes him surprised, is an egg near him,

**"Oh my ARCEUS! MY TRAINER IS A MEW!"** Pikachu exclaimed,

"Shut up Pikachu ... wait, did I just understand you?" Ash strangely still can speak normal, even in Mew form,

_"I believe Mew had given all her life-force to you ... is that a mating mark on your wrist?"_ Lucario asked and gestured at Ash's left paw,

"What do you mean?... oh ..." Ash just realized that he just did the deed with Mew, he also realized that the egg on his side, is really a Mew egg,

**"Whoa Ash ... what did you do?"** Pikachu grinned mischievously, Ash hissed and spoke,

"N-nothing, anyway, how am I supposed to change back to myself?" Ash asked, it's something that Pikachu and Lucario did not know,

_**"I can help"**_ Suddenly, a loud sound is heard inside Ash's head,

"Waah! Who's there?" Ash looked around frantically, but did not find anyone besides Lucario and Pikachu,

_**"I had seen what Mew did to you, Im slightly amused that my very best friend did sacrifice for you, as return for saving me, I shall give you all her memories ..."**_ Ash started flooding with Mew's memories. Mew's memories had connected with the tree now transferring to Ash's mind, where meeting, legendaries, happiness, universe, creations, secrets, lies, dimension, Mewtwo and more, transferred to Ash's mind.

Ash did not expect all the images and memories flooding through his mind to be like that, he jumped out and realized, it was the tree,

"What ... but ..." Ash looked pale even in Mew form, Pikachu and Lucario getting worried,

_"Ash, are you okay?"_ Lucario asked,

**"Umm ... I think Ash is ... thinking about something"** Pikachu guessed, Ash let out a deep sigh, and begin to use Transform. A Few minutes later, there stood our thirty years old hero,

"Whoa ... I think the tree just communicated with me, and gave all of Mew's memories to me ..." Ash spoke hesitantly, trying to pick perfect words,

**"Whoa Ash ... you're now A LEGENDARY POKEMON!"** Pikachu exclaimed, he went ecstatic knowing that his trainer not only understands him, but he had become a Pokémon! not only that, he also was surprised that his trainer had become a legendary Pokémon,

_**"You are a part of Mew and part human, you cannot be captured by any kind of Apricorns, since Mew had died, you can leave the tree, but do not tell anyone besides the one's you trust that you are a legendary"**_ the sound inside Ash head was heard really seriously, Ash guessed it must be from the tree again,

" ... anyway guys, please don't tell anyone about this ..." Ash pleased Lucario and Pikachu, whose hanged in confusion.

**"Why Ash?"** Pikachu asked his trainer. Ash picked the mew egg and glared Pikachu,

"Pikachu, I don't want anyone "that" suspicious or strange know who I am ..." Ash stopped when he saw Pikachu laughing,

"What?" Ash asked,

**"Hahaha! oh... it's just something that anyone would of never guessed, hehehe..."** Ash sighed hearing it, while Lucario sweat dropped,

"Anyway, I think we should head back" said Ash with a smirk, knowing it's over,

_"shouldent you learn how to use your power first?"_ Lucario asked, Ash shook his head and replied,

"Remember when I said the tree gave all of Mew'S memories to me? It includes all known moves she can use" Ash spoke proudly.

Ash held the egg with pride and tears of joy, "don't worry my child, I will be your father ..." Ash muttered, however,

**"What was that?"** Pikachu almost overheard it,

"Nothing, it's just nothing ..." Ash smiled as he took out a small tube from his backpack and put the egg inside it.

(Few Hours Later ...)

Ash, Pikachu and Lucario had got outside the Tree of Beginning, he met Brock, May, Max and Kidd at the road,

"Ash! Where have you been?" Brock asked in worry tone,

"... What?" Ash replied innocently, he doesn't seem to care much about it,

"Ash, Kidd just said that she saw Mew died, what happen?" Max asked too,

"Guys ... not now ..." Ash spoke in sad tone, his eyes almost filled with tears, making his friends know not to discuss it again,

"Anyway Ash, we should get going now, let's report to Queen Illene on what just happened" they nodded and they head back to the Cameron.

(Few Hours Later ...)

Ash and his friends are inside the ball in Cameron's Palace, Lucario bowed down to the Queen Illene,

"Now I assume you have a long story to explain, Lucario" Queen Illene asked, Ash's friends gasped and lowered their head, while Ash himself, stepped forward,

_"Huh?"_ Lucario confused on why Ash one-steps forward on his side,

"Queen Illene ... Mew had been watching the tree with care, she's a good Pokémon and only one of a kind..." Ash started to form some tears in his eyes, Queen Illene started to know what he felt and started getting sad too,

_"Calm down Ash ... We know she did that for you ..."_ Lucario tried to assure Ash to not continue it further, However Ash felt like the world died in his own eyes.

"Calm down? It's all because of me that Mew is gone!" Ash exclaimed through Lucario, everyone inside the room gasped and was surprised hearing what ash said,

"What?! How she can die? Legendaries aren't meant to die." Max pointed, everyone except Ash and Queen Illene nodded in agreement,

"Ash Ketchum, I would like to know more about the-"before Queen Illene could continued, Ash replied,

"I sacrificed myself to save the Tree of Beginning, but Mew did not accept the fact that I had to die, she gave all her life-force to keep me alive, in exchange to her entire life ..." Ash spoke in tears, everyone inside the room once again "gasped" in suprise.

"Oh my ..." May muttered sadly, even though she can't see any legendaries,

"But how can the universe get balance If Mew had died? what will happen?" Jenny asked,

_"Mew had passed from existence, howeve-"_ Lucario stopped when Ash touched his shoulder,

"Mew is only one of a kind, the Tree of Beginning can stabilize and live by itself, I don't know what Arceus will say after what happened ..." Ash let a deep sigh, while all of his friends smiled and came near Ash,

"Wow Ash ... how you knew that information" Brock asked, everyone glared at Ash,

"W-well, i can't tell you that ... let's just say the tree had communicated with me, at least once ..." says Ash,

"I understand, for Lucario, you can live in this castle, this is your home" Queen Illene smiled at Lucario,

_"Queen Illene, I had traveled with Ash and know that my master wants me to have better life, i will be coming along with Ash in their journey"_ says Lucario, everyone inside the room smiled at Lucario decision,

"It is fine Lucario, you are always welcome inside this castle ..." before Queen Illene continued, Jenny whispered her something, "... I think we all know the story so far, thank you Ash, you had saved the tree" Queen Illene walked to the room at the left with Jenny, leaving only Ash and his friends left,

"So? Where are we going now?" Max asked,

"Were going home, TO PALLET TOWN!" Ash yelled and his eyes were glassy, Pikachu on his shoulder did the same too,

Brock sweat dropped, "heh..., before that, I'm going to buy some supplies first" says Brock, he was surprised by a sudden emotion change from Ash,

"Don't be too happy Ash, we need to rest here before we start traveling" May pointed,

Ash smiled at May, "Yeah ... so Lucario, you want to join my team huh?" Ash asked mildly to Lucario,

_"Yes, and it's my decision to continue travelling with you"_ Lucario gestured at Ash. Ash smiled and took one empty poke ball from his belt,

"Okay then, Go Poke ball!" Ash threw the poke ball at Lucario. it struggled once ... twice ... third ... and it dinged, confirming it was captured,

Ash took the Poke Ball and did his victory pose, "I caught Lucario!"

**"Way to go Ash!"** Pikachu yelled. Ash released Lucario and spoke,

"So, how it felt?" Ash asked,

_"Weird ... I never been inside a poke ball before ..."_ says Lucario as his left paw holding his head,

"You can stay outside the poke ball if you want" Ash offered,

"It's okay, I can stay inside" Lucario put his paw off his head and smiled at Ash,

"If you say so ... Lucario, Return" says Ash as he recalled Lucario,

"Anyway, we should get moving now, today were going to have a great day!" Ash smiled wide, while his Pikachu was deep in thoughts,

"Hey, Pikachu, are you still there?" Pikachu snapped from his thoughts when Ash petted him, making him purr in comfort,

"We should get going now, let's go guys" Ash stopped petting Pikachu and went outside with his friends.

* * *

(_Meanwhile in Hall of Origin_)

* * *

Arceus watched how Mew sacrificed herself only for The Chosen One, He cannot believe that she would do such a thing, however, Mew species doesn't really extinguished from the entire universe, because Ash is holding an egg, that will hatch into baby Mew,

"Father, it's Mew ..." Arceus turned back, he see Giratina, Palkia and Dialga, standing in front of him,

"I already know the story, Dialga" Arceus spoke in sad tone, he may have been annoyed by Mew almost all the time, but now he missed her,

"Father, the Chosen One had mated with Mew in his sub-conscious mind before Mew was gone, and the chosen one is holding a Mew e-"before Palkia could continue, Arceus roared,

"I TOLD YOU I ALREADY KNOW!" Giratina, Palkia and Dialga surprised at Arceus reaction. Arceus noticed the worried face on the trio and calmed down,

"Sorry my children, today we must do an emergency council meeting, we must decide what we should do with The Chosen One" Arceus spoke.

The trio nodded and went outside; Arceus took a brief look on Mirror Lake which is showing Ash and his friends,

"Be safe ... chosen one ..." Arceus muttered and went outside with the trio.

* * *

(_Hey! Since Ash co still preparing, why not look over council meeting?_)

* * *

The Legendaries had gathered inside giant hall, where Dialga, Palkia, Shaymin, and any other legendaries gathered. Arceus had come to the last and entered the council,

"Today, we will start the Emergency Council Meeting, our conversation today will be discussing Mew" says Arceus, he's trying to choose the right words to make sure everyone understand,

"Arceus, we all know the story, Mew is only one of the kind, however, the Chosen One is holding the egg of Mew, which will be his child" Celebi spoke truthfully, making the other legendaries confused, except Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Arceus,

"We must take the egg, there's should be only one mew in this universe" Zekrom spoke firmly, he doesn't know what just happened with Mew,

"Unfortunately, that is what we just talked about, Mew had gave all her life-force in order to revive the Chosen One, in exchange, she gave her life and power to the chosen one" says Arceus again, everyone inside the council gasped in surprise,

"H-how could that be possible?!" Xerneas still can't believe what she just heard,

"I think I did heard it right, however, who is keeping the Tree of Beginning safe?" Mewtwo asked, Arceus grinned and replied,

"Mew is no longer in this world, however, since you are the clone of Mew, you shall keep the Tree of Beginning" says Arceus firmly, Mewtwo surprised at Arceus command, but she accepted it anyway,

"Understood" Mewtwo spoke, she still can't believe that she would take care of the Tree of Beginning,

"Now, we would like to talk about the chosen one, he has the half part of Mew. Mew had mated with the chosen one" this statement had made everyone inside the council gasped and surprised. Again, except Dialga, Palkia and Giratina,

"Would it be dangerous if anyone knew about him?" Shaymin asked,

"I'm afraid it would be very surprising for any one of them ... wait, where's Latias?" Rayquaza saw that he had been sitting next to Latias but having him see her disappeared, everyone inside the council looked around and haven't see Latias anywhere,

"For the last meeting, a new-born Mew from the egg will hatch with the chosen one and will be trained well with the father. The chosen one also blessed by Tree of Beginning, it gave all Mew memories to him" Arceus stated,

"That is everything we have talk in this meeting, I order any of us to protects the chosen one from anyone who tried to treat him, meeting dismissed" Arceus teleported away after spoke his last word, some legendaries teleported away as well, while some walking around and talking to each other. However, Rayquaza is worried about Latias,

"Latias! Where are you?" Raquaza yelled. He floating around the council and found Latias inside a room,

"Latias! is everything okay?" Rayquaza asked. Latias however, crying after she heard about her crush mated with somebody else, she always loved Ash, but now her heart had broken,

"Ray!" Latias suddenly noticed Rayquaza behind her; she quickly sobbed her tears from her eyes. Raquaza noticed this and can guess why she's crying,

"Latias, I know you love the chosen one, but Mew is already gone. You can still have him, Mew used to tell me that if one of the mates died, he can still mate with another ..." Rayquaza stopped by sudden hug from Latias,

"Oh Ray ... You know how much I love him *Hiks* ..." says Latias as she was half-crying.

Rayquaza stood and glared at Latias, "Latias, I know your heart had broken, but this is life, you can still have him and I will make sure you deserve what you need" Latias stared Rayquaza as her best friend spoke in a serious tone. Latias hugged Rayquaza once again, this time, with tears of joy.

* * *

(_Time Skip ..._)

* * *

Ash and his friends had gone to the forest, going to Pallet Town,

"Anyway Ash, we diden't get the entire explanation here, when did you turn very smart?" Brock asked again, he still can't believe what Ash had just done at the town.

"Listen Brock, I don't think I can answer that, I will explain later when we arrived at pallet town" Ash tried to move the question away, however,

"Come on Ash, tell us" Max begged. Ash stopped and so the entire group,

"I ... can't really tell you guys, if i did ... i ..." Ash start to running tears again, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu noticed it,

"Ssh ... calm down Ash, no need to cry, we'll discuss this later" Brock pat Ash back and sighed,

"I think we should rest here, Max and May should gather the woods, while I'm going to ready the food" Brock commanded. Max and May had gone inside the woods while Brock starts to pile stones for the fireplace,

"Hey? What about me?" Ash asked,

"Ash, we know you need to rest, you can tell us your story later" Brock stated, Ash let out a deep sigh. Then suddenly, he felt something, something that he never felt before. He guessed it must be his Pokémon instinct, and it was coming from the ears. Mew's knowledge that have told Ash that,

He's being watched.

Ash sat down and called Pikachu, "Pikachu, come here" Pikachu nodded and came towards him,

**"Whats wrong Ash?"** Pikachu cannot tell that he's being watched; only Ash can feel it since he's a Mew himself. He picked Pikachu and spoke,

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt, Straight ahead" Ash pointed at a tree, Pikachu nodded and used Thunder Bolt.

Ash used Psychic, he counter attacked the Thunder Bolt before it hit the tree. It hit towards the cloaked Pokémon,

**"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"** the Pokémon yelled, Ash glared over it while Brock and Pikachu surprised seeing it. The Pokémon is now visible and surprise! Latias had appeared!

"Latias? What are you doing here?!" Ash exclaimed when they saw Latias is paralyzed. He came over her and healed her with Paralyze Heal,

_"Wow Ash, I don't know how you found me but you did"_ said Latias in surprise, since she never been busted by Ash before,

"Latias, what are you doing here?" Ash asked again. Suddenly, Rayquaza appeared next to Latias,

"R-RAYQUAZA!" Brock exclaimed, surprised seeing the green dragon Pokémon,

_"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"_ Rayquaza asked Brock. Ash sweat dropped hearing it,

"N-nothing, anyway, what are you two doing here?" Brock asked back, Rayquaza rolled his eyes and replied,

_"I just came here after I saw Latias turned visible, it seems I had underestimated you, Ash"_ Rayquaza impressed with Ash, he doesn't believe Ash was part Pokémon,

"So? Why are you here?" Ash asked them. Rayquaza and Latias turned each other, then turned back at Ash,

_"Look here Ash, I ... want to join you"_ Latias spoke, she had tried to pick good words too set it up, and as expected, sudden yell is heard,

"WHAT?!" Ash, Pikachu and Brock exclaimed,

"Are you serious Latias? What about Altomare?" Ash asked Latias. She smirked and replied,

_"Don't worry, it's already safe, I also want to know the story about you and Mew"_ Latias replied and asked, Ash starting to sweat while Brock was getting a little suspicious,

"Latias, I think it's better for you not to talk about that now" says Ash,

_"But Ash, don't you and Mew h-"_ before Rayquaza continued, Ash deadly glared at him. He gulped and stays silent. However, Brock is getting suspicious,

"Okay guys ... what happened?" Brock asked in a serious tone,

_"Nothing! Anyway Ash, I think you should catch me with your Poke Ball"_ Latias stated,

"Uhh ... okay, if you insist ..." Ash took PokeDex out and pressed a button. Suddenly, four of Ash poke ball filled with Pokémon disappeared from his belt. Leaving two Pokémon remain, Pikachu and Lucario,

_"So? What are you waiting for? Catch me!"_ Latias roared inside Ash mind,

"Fine ..." Ash muttered. He took one empty poke ball and throws it to Latias. It struggle once ... twice ... third ... fourth ... and it dinged. Confirming Latias had been captured,

"Yes! I got Latias!" Ash did his pose. Brock sweat-dropped while Rayquaza raised his eyebrow,

_"Does Ash always do this?"_ Rayquaza asked Brock,

"Every time he catch new Pokémon, yes" Brock answered and sighed.

Ash released Latias when suddenly, May and Max came back with some wood,

"Okay guys, we got the w- OH MY GOD RIDING AN ARCEUS!" May surprised and dropped all the wood, while Max just dropped fainted seeing the legendaries,

_"Okay ... this is awkward ..."_ Rayquaza sweat-dropped, while Ash, Latias, Brock and Pikachu sighed,

"Do you want to stay outside poke ball, or ... nevermind" Ash stopped when Latias transformed into female human. She has a white tone skin color, and red haired. She's wearing pink jacket with blue strip at the edges, blue jeans, and red blue shoes, (Looks more like Hilda with different clothes)

"What do you think?" Latias spoke in her human form, Ash and Rayquaza amazed on the spot, while Brock broke off the moment,

"WHY! WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE BE CRUEL WITH ME!" Brock yelled out loud as he shouted at the sky, Ash, May, Latias and Rayquaza sweat-dropped,

_"My job here is done, please take care of Latias, Ash"_ Rayquaza smirked, Ash smiled at him and replied,

"You know I never broke a promise" Ash replied mildly. Rayquaza nodded and flied away, disappeared out of the sight.

Max had regained consciousness, May still confused while Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Latias sighed,

"What are we going to do now?" Latias asked,

"Were going to Pallet Town, Latias" Ash smirked after he said that, while May, Max and Brock came over them,

"Wow Ash ... you better explain everything to us now" May crossed her arm, she had enough excuses that Ash dosen't want to tell them, "Well, I wanted to join on Ash's journey here, I also have lots of question to ask with Ash ..." Latias spoke in a serious tone. Ash gulped hearing it, because it's not the time to explain that,

"Yeah Ash ..." *DING!* "Oh! The dinner is ready! Let's eat everyone!" Brock yelled as he released all his pokemon, Croagunk, Bonsly, Lotad and Mudkip,

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" Ash released Lucario, which made everyone surprised,

"Ash? What happened to all of your Pokémon?" Brock asked. May had released all his Pokémon, Combusken, Eevee, and Muchlax,

"Oh, I sent all my Pokémon to Professor Oak, I would like to visit the new region that I've hearing about" Ash smiled as they start eating,

"You mean Kalos?" Brock pointed, while Ash and Latias eating like a mad couple,

"*Gulp* Yep! That's why I want to visit my hometown before leaving again" says Ash after finished his lunch,

"Anyway, we should go now, there's so much things I want to tell!" Ash getting more exited,

"Calm down Ash, we can't get there anytime sooner, but for now we should rest for tonight" Brock spoke and looked at the sky, it's really getting dark,

"Alright ... but I still can't wait till tomorrow!" says Ash again,

**"Calm down Ash! Can you look up to the sky and tell that its night already?"** Pikachu yelled at Ash and pointed at the sky,

"Right ... BUT-"before Ash could continue, Lucario slapped his head from the back,

"Ow, why did you do that?" Ash asked,

_"One, don't use your power for your own self, if you tried to twist time here, forget it, Celebi isn't here"_ Lucario telepathically spoke only to Ash, he sighed and replied,

"Yeah ... I guess you're right ..." Ash muttered.

Brock, May, Misty, Ash and the rest of their Pokémon had slept outside their poke ball. While Latias still inside her human form, thinking about how to tell her secret crush about it,

"Only if I can ..." Latias muttered.

* * *

**EDIT: Thanks to Meloncake6 for beta-reading this chapter!**

* * *

**Finished! the film is done**

**Mew: Boo! Too short!**

**Author: Sorry Mew, but its already below target**

**Sky: I better go back Beta-Reading some stuff, see you later**

**Author: See ya ... Anyway, Wheres Lucario?**

**Mew: Haha, you just remembered him right? I told you hes busy**

**Author: we'll see about that, but for now, thanks for reading the Prologue, it would be appreciated if you guys could leave reviews, so i can know mistakes and stuff-**

**Mew: Yeah yeah, blah blah blah, Welp, its finished! See ya later!**

**Author: But- *Camera off***


	2. Chapter 1: Inner Power

**Yo What is going on again here guys! Author here have new chapter for new story!**

**Mew: Yaay! New chapter!**

**Meloncake: Finally! i was waiting for this!**

**Lucario: Hey, i was wondering, wheres Sky?**

**Author: Uh, she still beta-reading 'Legendary of Betrayal' latest chapter, i'm waiting for her to finished ...**

**Latios: I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!**

**Author: Calm down Latios, anyway, lets role the film *ZZtsrrrr...***

* * *

**"hi"** - PokeSpeech

"_hi_" - Telepathy

**"hi"** - Aura

"hi" - Normal

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inner Power**

* * *

Ash and his friends is asleep in Viridian Forest. Meanwhile, in Unova...

"**NO ZEKROM! I CANNOT RISK GETTING CAPTURED!" **Reshiram roared,

"**Come on brother, we can't let it happen, we have to know them!"** Zekrom gestured.

For hours, Zekrom tries to convince Reshiram to help him spying Team Plasma. For what they did ... well actually more like stealing Pokémon than freeing them,

"**NO ZEKROM! I HAVE MY OWN EXPERIENCE AND DESIRE!"** Reshiram roared again, Zekrom sighed,

"**Fine, I'll do it myself"** Zekrom sighed, and then he turned into human form. There stood a man that almost looked 18 years old; he's wearing black hood cloak, black jeans, and black shoes,

"**Wait ... ar**e you serious?!" Reshiram turned into human form too. His appearance looks opposite than Zekrom human form. He's wearing white hood cloak, white jeans, and white shoes,

"Yes! Are you coming or not?" Zekrom asked again,

"Ugh ... if I got captured, you're going to pay for this" Reshiram muttered.

And so, the tao duo went down to the earth, with their human disguise. They reached earth at

"Alright, so what are we going to do now?" Reshiram asked his brother,

"We wander around and see if we can find any clue about Team Plasma" Zekrom whispered to Reshiram.

As they wandering around for hours, they had gathered some information that Team Plasma about to capture Kruyem, the strongest dragon type Pokémon,

"Welp! That's the information we need" Zekrom spoke mildly, Reshiram turned around,

"That was easy ..." Reshiram muttered. The tao duo teleported away, going back to the council.

Inside the council, there's no one beside Arceus, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. They seems arguing about something,

"DIALGA! YOU ARE DEAD!" Giratina yelled. Dialga is hiding behind Arceus, whose sweat dropped at the problem. Reshiram and Zekrom still in their human form, confused on what they saw,

"Giratina, I believe Dialga and Palkia have an explanation for this" Arceus spoke in serious tone, he already tired trying to shake the problem off,

"Father, is there a problem?" Zekrom asked, making Arceus, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina surprised,

"It's nothing my child, I just need to calm them down" Arceus spoke in worry,

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF THOSE TWO BRATS ALMOST DESTROYED MY DIMENSION!" Giratina roared, Arceus, Zekrom and Reshiram sweat dropped, while Palkia and Dialga scared at her reaction,

"Come on you three, why don't just do a favor system?" Reshiram giving an idea, everyone stared at him,

"What?" Arceus asked again, trying to make it clear,

"Favor system, if someone broke something, he must do a favor as compensation" Zekrom pointed, Arceus nodded and replied,

"If that so, Dialga and Palkia, you two should do anything what Giratina wants in order to repair the damage" Arceus stated. Dialga and Palkia surprised, while Giratina smirked evil,

"W-what?! But father, she's crazy!" says Dialga in nervous tone, however...

Giratina dragged Dialga and Palkia with her ... wings? Away from Arceus and yelled, "Hah! You two have lots of work to help me fix my dimension now... hehehe" Giratina smirked evil again, making both Dialga and Palkia gulped,

"I believe the problem already settled up, good luck" Arceus spoke the last word and the creation trio teleported away.

Arceus, Zekrom and Reshiram sighed in relief, they seems having trouble handing the annoying creation trio.

Arceus turned and asked, "Well I must thank you two, my children, is there something I must know?"

"Yes, apparently Team Plasma were planning to capture Kruyem in order to threaten the world" Reshiram talked to the point. Arceus paused for short seconds and replied,

"Thank you for the information my child, now I will notify Kruyem about their plan" says Arceus. Both Reshiram and Zekrom teleported away, to the place where they belong...

* * *

(_5AM back at our heroes_)

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Lucario and Latias had woken up first, while the rest of his friends still asleep,

"Ugh ... that's strange, I never woke up this early before ..." Ash muttered, however, Latias heard it and came over him,

"Its fine Ash, I just surprised as you do, I never woke up this early ..." Latias spoke lowly, trying not to wake the rest of them up,

"_Ash, do you mind if we do training this early morning?_" Lucario offered,

"Sure, let's go Pikachu" Pikachu jumped to Ash shoulder, while following Lucario to the place they can do training, Ash carried his backpack also.

Reaching the place, Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulder and get on Latias shoulder. Lucario, Latias and Pikachu crossed their arms,

"What?" Ash asked,

"Ash, the whole legendaries already know you have mew egg, Mew had gave all her life-force to you" Latias explained,

"That must be from the council meeting ..." Ash muttered, however, Latias and others can hear it clearly,

"How did you ... wait, Mew can't be serious sending all her memories to you as well ..." Latias take step back after saying it, considering afraid on Ash,

"I don't know ... the tree that Mew used to live gave all her memories to me" Ash convinced, Latias groaned,

"Ugh! I hope you don't abuse your power, Ash" Latias stepped forward, trying to make sure Ash won't do such a thing,

"What? No! well ... unless at certain peak condition, I have to" Ash hesitated, he really can't explain it,

"_Anyway Ash, wont you be training as well?_" Lucario asked,

"Oh yeah ... I almost forgot about that ..." says Ash, he took out his pokedex and pointed it at himself,

"_**Pokémon Unknown, this Pokémon cannot be captured"**_

Ash blinked at the pokedex, he's happy that he can't be captured, "thank arceus ..."

"**Should we do training now? Before the rest of your friends woke up"** Pikachu asked,

"Sure, now let me transform first ..." Ash begin to transform. Latias surprised at the new looking Pokémon in front of her, she seems getting more ... attracted with Ash, since he's a dark blue Mew, and it reminds her of Latios,

"Alright, Latias should team up with Lucario, while I will team up with Pikachu" Ash ordered, everyone nodded and ready for position,

"First, Latias please use your Pokémon form ..." Latias nodded and transformed to Pokémon form, "... now this would be mean cooperation training, Latias and Lucario must defeat Pikachu and me, we will use all advantages by cooperate each other" they nodded and the training started.

Lucario start the attack first, he throws an Aura Sphere to Ash. Ash had used Reflect and sent the Aura Sphere back, however, Lucario jumped aside and it hit Latias,

"**Ow!"** Latias groaned, Pikachu start doing his combination attack, first he start with Volt Tackle, he charged to Latias and hit her, then he do back flip and hit her with Iron Tail, knocking her down,

"**I give up!"** Latias had given up, but there's still Lucario up against,

"_You should never underestimate me_" Lucario smirked. Pikachu and Ash looked each other and nodded, they had come up with a plan. Pikachu charged to Lucario with Quick Attack. While Lucario dodged it using Extreme Speed, Ash hit Lucario with Cut,

"_Ow ... not bad_" Lucario grinned. Lucario charged some Aura Sphere to Ash, knowing Ash don't have time to use Reflect, he quickly used Protect. While distracted, Lucario put bone staff on his paws and hit Pikachu several times,

"**OW! Stop!"** Pikachu yelled as he got knocked down, now it's only Ash and Lucario are up against,

"**Good luck Ash!" **Latias cheered them. Ash used Transform, he transformed himself to Zoroark. He knows that he can use illusion for Lucario since he have all Mew memories, he also knows how to do such abilities. Lucario is now trapped inside the illusion, while Lucario closed his eyes, trying to focus, Ash used Night Daze. He sent several shards and explode on impact,

"_Damn Ash, you're good ..._" Lucario commented,

"**Thank you"** Ash/Zoroark replied. Lucario still focusing on Ash movement, Ash faked his aura, and Lucario can't clearly spot him. Ash sent an Aura Sphere; it hit Lucario neck and blew off, making him getting super effective attack at point blank range,

"_Ack! I surrender_" Lucario surrender. Ash released Lucario from his illusion effect,

"**Yes! My first Pokémon battle!"** Ash/Zoroark revert his transformation, and there's now the dark blue mew,

"**That's nice Ash, we won"** Pikachu quite impressed, Ash smiled at Pikachu and took his human form. Ash looked around his body and it seems the backpack still on her back,

"Anyway guys, we should head back now" Ash commanded, they agreed and heading back at the camp.

* * *

(_Reaching The Camp ..._)

* * *

They see Brock, May and Max is still asleep, everyone sweat dropped at the sight,

"They still sleeping and didn't notice our battle ..." says Ash,

"**They seems really tired now"** says Latias, she took her human form and transform,

"Oh really? We'll see about that ..." Ash also known to have access to Mew's Pocket Dimension, he took out a canned trumpet, and pushed the button really hard,

_***DOOOOOT!***_

"WAAH!" Brock, Max and May jumped I surprise by sudden sound made by canned trumpet,

"What the hell Ash?" Max exclaimed, Ash, Lucario, Latias and Pikachu is laughing hard seeing them,

"Ash, if you want to woke us up, why did you use that thing?!" May exclaimed angrily while pointing at the canned trumpet that Ash holding. Ash and his Pokémon had stopped laughing, he replied,

"That's what you get if you're lazy! Come on, let's go" Ash spoke mildly,

"Calm down Ash, usually you're the one who's getting lazy" says May, however,

"Hey! I maybe lazy, but sometimes not lazy too you know?!" Ash snapped. Pikachu, Lucario and Latias sweat dropped,

"Calm down you two, it's not the time to arguing about that, anyway, everyone, return" Brock calmed them down while recalled all of his Pokémon,

"Okay then! Everyone, return" May snapped back and recalled all of his Pokémon,

"If you say so ... Lucario, return!" Ash muttered and recalled Lucario,

"Alright, let's get going now" says Brock as they start walking again to Pallet Town.

* * *

(_Few Hours Later, 12AM_)

* * *

They stopped and saw from far away, a small town with some houses and buildings, where Ash journey had started,

"Whoa ..." May and Max spoke in awe, they just seen the beautiful sight of Pallet Town,

"Cool right? Come one guys, let's go!" Ash exclaimed and he start running, "Wait for us!" Ash friends also start running, following where Ash going.

Reaching his house, Ash knocked,

"Mom! I'm home, it's me Ash" Ash knocked again. The door opened by Mr. Mime, whose forgot who they are,

"**Huh? Who are you?"** Mr. Mime spoke clueless, Ash sweat dropped and replied,

"Mr. Mime, remember me?" Ash asked, his friends behind him noticed that he just sweat dropped,

"**Let me see ... Aah! Ash! How long you've been!"** Mr. Mime exclaimed and hugged Ash,

"Hahaha, it's been a long time I don't see you Mr. Mime" says Ash, Mr. Mime stopped hugging and replied,

"**Come on in!"** says Mr. Mime as he pointed at the sofas. His friends sat down at the sofa, waiting for Ash mother to come up; suddenly a familiar person appeared,

"Huh? Dawn! What are you doing here?!" Ash exclaimed and asked, Dawn giggled and replied,

"Hihihi! I just visiting here, since Professor Oak say he need some sample from Sinnoh, so I just bring it to him and visiting here!" Dawn yelled, Ash and his friends smirked at her,

"I see ... anyway guys, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is May, Max and Latias, they're the one that being my travelling companion for several times in Hoenn region while Latias is my Pokémon" Ash introduced, when suddenly Ash hugged by his own mother,

"Oh Ash, I missed you so much!" Delia Ketchum, aka Ash mother had hugged Ash in her crushing grip, when Professor Oak decided to came up,

"Hello Ash, it's been awhile I don't see you huh?" Professor Oak spoke in bit excitement, since Ash is holding a legendary Pokémon, so it's very surprising for him and want to study them more. Before Ash could answer,

"Oh Ash, you have a girlfriend?!" Delia exclaimed, she surprised seeing Latias in her human form,

"No! She's not my girlfriend!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone inside the room laughed,

"So Ash, where's Latias?" Professor Oak asked bluntly,

"You must be looking for me, is there any problem?" Latias asked, much more surprise to Professor Oak,

"Wow! Amazing! A Pokémon that can have human form! This is incredible!" Professor Oak exclaimed random things, everyone sweat dropped hearing it,

"Anyway Ash, you said you want to explain everything at the house" Max remembered,

"Oh yeah ... anyway, let's just sit now while I tell you guys" says Ash as he sat next to his mother, the rest of his friends sitting at the opposite direction,

"Okay, so it was started when ..." Ash begin telling his story. He first tells about Rota, then competition at Cameron Castle, meeting with Kidd Summer, going for rescue Pikachu, saving the Tree of Beginning. His friends also helped with some explanation,

"What do you mean? You aren't supposed to survive if you give all your aura power to Mew" Professor Oak concerned,

"That's the main topic here, uuh ... Mew gave all her life force to revive me" Ash bluntly explained, the room were silent for several seconds, and sudden expected explosion appeared,

"WHAT?!" Everyone inside the room except Pikachu and Latias surprised hearing it,

"Wait? So you're saying that mew is no longer existed?!" Professor Oak asked again, Ash sadly nodded and replied,

"I'm not sure ... all I know that Mew only one of kind and cannot be replaced, there's also a pass on what Mew just did to me" Ash spoke nervously, while Latias trying to comfort him,

"What kind of pass?" Brock asked,

"Well ... erm ... you see, erm ... that I- ..." Ash hesitated; he doesn't know how his friends reaction if he did revealed himself,

"Come on Ash, spill it out!" Brock exclaimed, he's tired listening since he already know the story,

"Erm ... I became Mew, or at least part of Mew" Ash bluntly explained again, the whole room went silent, and an explosion is heard, again,

"_**WHAAAAT?!**_" Everyone yelled out loud at once, making Ash, Latias and Pikachu screeched,

"Yes! Let me show you!" Ash starts the transformation, there now a Dark Blue Mew levitating off the ground. While all his friends staring at Ash in shock and confusion,

"Don't worry guys, I still have part human of mine, also, the tree where Mew live also gave all Mew memories to me" Ash explained again, Professor Oak getting exited,

"AMAZING! I have lots of question for you Ash!" Professor Oak exclaimed as he yanked Ash,

"Ow! Let me go!" Ash struggled, Professor Oak released Ash, while Ash himself trying to calm down. Ash quickly took his human form, but his friends still staring at him,

"Come on guys, don't look at me like that, it's still me remember?" Ash explained, the rest of his friends looked away from him, trying to find an excuse,

"What makes you come back home Ash?" Professor Oak asked, Ash smirked and replied,

"Did you know a region called Kalos?" Ash asked, Professor oak nodded,

"Well, I want to travel there; I had transferred all my Pokémon beside Latias, Lucario and Pikachu" Ash explained,

"I see ... anyway, good luck on your journey, and if you mind ... uh ..." Professor Oak hesitated, but Ash already read his mind,

"No, you can't take any sample from my body" says Ash, Professor oak surprised hearing it,

"How did you know?" Professor Oak asked,

"I'm a Psychic type remember? I also can alter or twist dimension and stuff. Also, I have access to pocket dimension where Mew had put all her stuff" Ash explained, much surprise and excitement from Professor Oak,

"Incredible! Anyway Ash, Professor Juniper had asked me to give her Ancient Relic, but my teleportation device is broken, I want to know if you want to visit Unova for while" Professor oak spoke in hope,

"Not a problem Professor Oak, I try to visit Unova first to deliver it" Ash agreed. Professor oak took out small flat stone with strange pattern from his pocket, and give it to Ash,

"Ash, what do you mean by pocket dimension?" Brock asked confused, the rest of the room also wondered what does that means,

"Oh, remember that canned trumpet I used to wake you up?" Ash asked, May, Brock and Max nodded,

"Well, it's actually came from pocket dimension ..." says Ash, everyone inside the room gasped,

"Wow! What else does Mew have?!" Max exclaimed, he's getting exited on Ash new power,

"Let's see ... cars, ships, planes, foods, blueprints, bikes, poke balls ..." Ash keep talking about stuff inside the dimension with his friends listening. Ash explained the whole thing that inside Mew dimension...

"... and PokeGenerator Machine" Ash finished the 6 hours explanation, his friends already bored enough hearing it except Professor Oak,

"Wow Ash! That's incredible! But what is PokeGenerator Machine?" Professor Oak asked,

"Oh, PokeGenerator Machine used to create Pokémon, with blueprints that I mentioned before, it can create Pokémon" Ash explained, all by sudden, everyone inside the room getting exited,

"Wow Ash! That's awesome! Can I have an Eevee please?!" Max begged, continued with Brock,

"Incredible Ash! Can I have another Onix?" Brock asked, continued with May,

"Oh Ash! I want vulpix!" May asked, continued with Professor Oak,

"Ash, can I have a Magnemite? It should be good for research!" Professor Oak asked, however,

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Latias snapped, "Ash, did you know what Legendary Rules number 133?" Latias asked,

"Umm ... if I remember, it says that Legendaries should not be able to give what they have to another being, but what about using it for someone?" Ash explained and asked,

"Legendary Rules number 134, do not use any of your belonging to another being, unless it's really necessary" Latias explained,

"Well? What's wrong with that? I'm a human so it wasn't related with me" Ash defended, Latias face palmed,

"Heloo? Ash? You are Legendary Hybrid! The council meeting had decided you to replace Mew position as legendary!" Latias snapped, which replied with gasp from everyone except Ash, Ash had just sweat dropped,

"**WHAT?! MY TRAINER IS A LEGENDARY HYBRID?! OH MY ARCEUS! I better tell others about this!" **Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped from Ash shoulder and running outside, however, Ash hold Pikachu's tail, trying to stop him,

"Pikachu, remember when you promised you won't tell anyone about this?" Ash asked, Pikachu shrugged, realized he almost broke the promise,

"**Hehe ... sorry about that"** says Pikachu, Ash and Latias sighed, while the rest of his friends glared at him,

"Sigh ... anyway Ash, I have little gift for you ..." Professor Oak took something from his pocket and hand it over Ash, "... This is Holo Caster, this thing were very popular in Kalos region, I hope we can contact each other without any interruption"

"Gee, thanks professor" Ash put the Holo Caster inside his pocket. Ash looked around and sees that the rest of room still confused,

"Come on guys, don't be surprised like that" Ash spoke pleased, everyone in the room looked over again, trying to find an excuse,

"Ohoho, should I give you some food for you at the plane later, Ash?" Delia asked her child,

"Sure mom!" Ash accepted mildly. Delia Ketchum stood and went to the kitchen, while Ash pulled out a pink egg inside tube from his backpack. Everyone inside the room gasped seeing it,

"_Ash, whose egg is that, and why it's pink?_" Latias asked telepathy, not wanting to talk it public,

"This is Mew Egg, before Mew disappeared from my mind, she gave me this egg, and she said I'm the father of someone who born from this egg, and I'm glad to become a father ..." Ash half-lied, he smiled at his statement,

"Wow! Can I have it Ash?" Professor Oak asked. Everyone inside the room sweat-dropped at constant Samuel Oak's question,

"No, you can't have my child" Ash spoke firmly. Misty then noticed something and smiled,

"Oow ... you're getting wiser because of your power huh, Ash?" Misty teased; Ash blinked and also took notice,

"Oh yeah ... "Ash released a deep sigh,

"Anyway Ash, how long the egg will hatch?" May asked,

"I don't know, it can hatch more faster if surrounded with aura power, but also will affect the Pokémon inside it ..." Ash explained,

"Then do it, I want to see Pokémon inside it" Latias asked Ash. Ash sighed and tries to surround the egg with his aura power.

Ash took the egg off from the tube and carried it on his lap. Ash start the progress by forcing his aura power to surround and transfer through the egg, his aura was colored light purple. The egg start glowing bright as reaction,

"Whoa ..." everyone inside the room except Ash gasped in awe. Seeing the most beautiful sight of Ash using Aura,

"This will took several minutes to get done" Ash muttered.

Few minutes of silence later, the egg starts to struggle. Ash stops transferring Aura to the egg and wait. The egg struggle couple times and bright shine, the light was colored pink. It hatched and the light faded, showing little pink Mew. Everyone inside the room gasped and stunned at the pink legendary Pokémon,

"**Papa?"** the mew looked at Ash. Ash gasped and smiled seeing it,

"Yes young Mew, I'm your father ..." says Ash in tears, the Mew then looked over Latias whose disguised in human form,

"**Memma?"**Latias surprised at constant words she just said. Latias dropped tears and hugged Ash and Mew,

"Yes little Mew, I'm your mother ..." says Latias while hugging Latias and Ash. Meanwhile, the rest of room still shocked seeing the sight; Delia just came back from kitchen and see Ash and Latias cuddling together with small Mew on Ash hand. Delia quickly heading back to the kitchen and took a camera. She quickly gone over the living room and took picture of Ash, Latias and little Mew. More like family picture than reunion. The entire room looked at Delia, who just took picture of them,

"Ahahaha ... this would be a nice memory picture Ash" says Delia in proud tone,

"Mooom ..." Ash embarrassed. Latias and Ash are embarrassed at Delia, the entire room broke laughed at them. After they stopped laughing, Professor Oak then noticed something,

"Ash, why is that Mew having some particles from her body?" Professor asked, he guessed the new-born Mew is female. Ash looked over his child and noticed it as well. The New-born Mew have small blue particles coming from her body,

"This must be another side-effect from Aura Hatching technique" Ash stated. Everyone inside the room put confused look except Latias and Ash,

"Aura Hatching?" Max asked, Ash hummed and nodded,

"Aura Hatching technique mostly used in Sir Aaron era, but after all aura-user extinguished by Aura Hunter, the technique no longer exist, and no one had used it ever since, till now" Everyone gasped at Ash statement,

"Wow Ash ... you're actually ... smart now ..." May hesitantly stated. Ash smiled at May reaction and statement,

"Ofcourse! Thanks to Mew memories, I'm smarter! Now I can outsmart that Gary" Ash imagined Gary face when he outsmarted him,

"Oh well, anyway, I had packed some food here ..." Delia went to the kitchen and put the camera away, he took the packed food and hand it over Ash, "So, you want to start travelling now?"

"Yes mom ... "Ash put the food inside the backpack, "uh Latias, could you hold Koneko?"

"Koneko?" Everyone inside the room spoke at once, except new-born Mew and Ash,

"That's right, your name is Koneko, young mew" Ash bragged. Koneko yawned and smiled towards his father,

**"Koneko! Papa name me Koneko!"** everyone surprised at sudden intelligence from Koneko, except Ash and Latias,

"ahaha ... looks like you're growing up fast Koneko" Ash smiled seeing his child had grown up. Latias smiled and take Koneko,

**"Mama!"** Koneko yawned again and went asleep on Latias lap. Latias then took notice something different from Koneko,

"Ash, does Koneko talking through telepathic all the time, or she just literally talked?" Latias asked. Ash took the backpack, wears it and replied,

"Koneko was talking through Aura, it was another side-effect from Aura Hatching. Since Koneko was psychic-type, she knows how to use aura" Ash explained, everyone inside the room once again, literally gasped,

"So ... Koneko can use Aura?" Dawn spoke in disbelief, Ash nodded as yes,

"Alright then, should we go to the airport now? I can't wait to reach Unova" Ash spoke in excitement, but...

"Halt it, you must capture Koneko first before going, you know what happen if anyone see Koneko right?" Latias spoke firmly; Ash smiled wide and replied,

"Of course! How could I forget" Ash took one poke ball from his backpack and throw it to Koneko while on Latias lap, "Go Poke ball!"

The poke ball hit Koneko and dropped down, it struggle once ... twice ... third ... fourth ... and dinged, confirming it was captured. Ash quickly took the poke ball and did the pose,

"Yeah! I caught Koneko!" Ash yelled,

"**... oh! I mean, Yeah!"** Pikachu snapped away from his deep thought and followed Ash, he jumped to Ash shoulder. Ash quickly released Koneko and carried her bridal style, since she's small; it's easier to carry,

"But is it too attractive that you carried Koneko like that? I think everyone will try to capture him ... I mean her" says Professor Oak. Ash nodded and replied,

"I know that, and I have perfect way to avoid it" Professor Oak hummed and asked, "How to avoid it?"

"Easy! I can deliver some of my power to Pikachu, so he's more powerful to protect us, or at least, for Pokémon battle" Ash guessed, Pikachu eyes widened knowing that he can get even more powerful, the rest of the room also surprised hearing it,

"**wow ... I can't believe I CAN EVEN GETS MORE POWERFUL!"** Pikachu exclaimed, Ash chuckled at his reaction while Latias looked over Koneko,

"Oh! I almost forgot, wait there" Delia went to her room. Few minutes later, she came back with blanket and phone; "I think you two mates will need this" Delia teased them and gave the blanket to Ash. Ash and Latias blushed and chuckled nervously,

"Moom!" Ash yelled, everyone inside the room laughed. Ash wrap Koneko with the blanket, leaving her face and tail showed up,

"Aww ... look at them, they look like perfect couple!" Dawn teased; Ash and Latias blushed again,

"Ahahaha, I think it's nice for you two to tell us how you fell" says Delia. Ash and Latias getting nervous and their face went red,

"Oh come on guys, don't you think that's enough?" Brock smiled as they stopped,

"Sure, sure ... for now, hehehe ..." Delia chuckled then remembered something, "Oh Ash! I almost forgot, I called taxi to came here, so you can go to Vermilion City in no time"

"Thanks mom!" says Ash. Suddenly, a car parked in front of their home and horned its bell,

_***DOOOT!***_"Transportation for Ash Ketchum!" the person inside it yelled,

"Come on, lets get going" says Ash. He still carrying Koneko on his hand with Latias on his side.

* * *

They went outside the house and approached the taxi, the driver didn't surprised seeing Mew on Ash hand, since he don't know anything about legendary Pokémon,

"Right, anyway, good bye Ash, Latias, hopefully you two has fun time!" Delia waved her hand while she teased Ash again,

"Moom!" Ash yelled, everyone laughed at his reaction except Latias and the driver, which only smiled hearing it,

"Also, don't forget about the Ancient Relic, Professor Juniper really needs that thing, so remember to visit Unova first, okay?" Professor Oak remembered, Ash nodded while Latias opened the taxi door,

"Lets go" Latias got inside the taxi, Ash looked back at his family and got inside the taxi. The driver got inside the taxi too,

"What's your destination?" the taxi driver looked back and asked,

"Kanto International Airport" Ash replied, the driver nodded and drive away, to the airport, Latias then remembered something,

"You know Ash, I think we forgot about something" Ash smiled at her,

"I had packed everything with us Latias, last time I checked we missed nothing in-"

"No, not that, I mean someone ..." says Latias, cutting Ash speech in progress,

"I think we forgot to say goodbye from Gary, but it doesn't matter, since I don't really like him" Ash replied. Latias chuckled nervously hearing it,

"Of course!" Latias replied and closed the conversation. Ash looked at Koneko on his hand, she's sleeping peacefully and looks very cute at its state,

"I love my family ..." Ash muttered, Latias almost heard it,

"What was that?" Latias asked,

"Nothing! I mean ... I hope everything went as expected ... ehehe" Ash chuckled nervously, Latias rolled her eyes and looked outside through window, while Ash staring at the sleeping little aura mew.

* * *

(_Meanwhile ..._)

* * *

Reshiram and Zekrom was walking around in Hall of Origin, since they was called by Arceus,

"My children, I believe you already know why I called you here" Reshiram and Zekrom looked each other, and then stared back to Arceus,

"What do you mean father?" Reshiram asked,

"About The Chosen One, he have power of Mew but need some arrangement, Latias already with him, but I believe you should come along with him, Reshiram" Arceus ordered, surprising both Reshiram and Zekrom,

"What?" Reshiram asked, still surprised at Arceus order,

"You will come along with The Chosen One, Reshiram, I believe it is time for you to leave your nest" Arceus firmly spoke,

"... Yes father ..." Reshiram hesitantly replied. Both tao duo went outside to the garden and sighed in relief,

"Whew ... I guess this is a goodbye huh?" Zekrom asked,

"I think so ... I will come along with Ash now" Reshiram replied. He smiled over his beloved brother,

"Need any help searching for him?" Zekrom offered,

"No thank you, I know he's going to Unova since he carried the Ancient Relic of mine, I'll be waiting for him over the airport" Reshiram decided, Zekrom nodded as understand,

"I see ... good bye my brother, hopefully we can see each other again" says Zekrom. Reshiram nodded and flied away to Unova.

* * *

**zzZZZZAP!***

**Author: Aw hell no, the camera stuck again**

**Mew: You should buy another new camera, dummy**

**Author: Hey! Don't blame me that! You're the one that broke it!**

**Latios: Guys, calm down, I'll try to buy new camera with our saving later**

**Meloncake: Wait, you guys have saving?**

***Sky came inside the theater room***

**Sky: Sup guys? Lets watch the movie**

**Lucario: Its finished already, you're late**

**Sky: What?! aww ... is there another movie on the run?**

**Author: Of course! anyway, for the readers or watchers, please leave a review and favorite if you like it, also don't forget to follow this chapter**

**Mew: Yup! It'll be so much fun!~**

**Author: Mew, stop that**

**Mew: Fine ... *ZZap ... camera off***


End file.
